The present disclosure relates to an improved flotation safety system. More particularly, the present development related to a self-righting plate carrier providing inflatable tactical aid and may advantageously be used by military personnel including covert war fighters, combat swimmers, maritime airborne operations personnel, and others. The flotation safety system herein includes buoyancy compensators to offset the wearer's equipment load and emergency self-righting flotation to provide positive buoyancy to the wear.